Absolute Justice
by MrDarth151
Summary: When Sakazuki takes the seat of Fleet Admiral, no one expects how far he will take the doctrine of Absolute Justice... and the world changes. Rated M for future violance and dark themes. Expect politics, combat, war, intrigue, moral questions of justice, as well as a marine centric story.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. And thank God for that.

**Prologue: Let guilty be judged**

There is a question that appears, some times, in the back of heads of law makers and law enforcers.

What is Justice?

It usually get's squashed as soon as it appears. Why? Because there exists no good answer.

Great slogans of our era: Evil. Good. Justice. Injustice. Villainy. All of those. They only exist because we gave them meaning.

They are all more true because of it, but in the end, we create them because we need rules. We need limitations. We need something to shackle our freedom, because the thought of not having those guiding principles… is absolutly terrifying.

Especially when you consider that others might have drawn the same conclusions.

And so, what happens when people take the rules into their own hands?

Vigilantism.

Lynching.

Revolutions.

Anarchy.

The state of fear where the strenght is the only answer. And where the weak perish.

And yet, is the alternative so much superior?

Absolutism.

Authoritarianism.

Tyrany.

It's the other end of the spectrum. This is where the law rules, and not the strenght. In this world, there can be progress, and weakness is tolerated… but freedom suffers for it.

In the end, the right answer does not exists. And perhaps it is for the best. The eternal struggle between anarchy and tyranny continues, uninterrupted.

And yet… sometimes, someone will appear to change the existing order.

Because sometimes, the only way to change the rules of the game is to break the board.

Beware of people of conviction. They may prove to be your undoing.

Or saviors.

And sometimes… those are one and the same.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?"

Kuzan, formerly known as Marine Headquarters Admiral under alias of 'Aokiji' took a sip of coffee.

"Had I ever not been?"

"I do realize your… obsession… drives you forward but this is overdoing it. Even for you."

"Is there a pity I hear in your voice?"

"No, that would be a disgust."

"More importantly..." his interlocutor on the other hand was drinking sake, keeping it warm in the palm of his hand. "How did you aquire this info?" Suspcion was clear in the voice of  
Fleet Admiral of Marine Headquarters, Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral 'Akainu'. "I had ordered complete information blackout, because of that plan."

"Don't worry. It has been succesful. Had it not been for Borsalino spilling the beans over a game of shogi, I still would have no idea."

Sakazuki sighed heavily and leaned backwards.

"He is going to be the end of me one day… Did you at least had the decency to win?"

Kuzan looked unnusualy flustered at that question.

"Em… no." he snickered "I can never read that guy. He leads you on, pretending to not treat the entire game seriously, and then completly annihilates you completly. I sometimes wonder if that goofy persona of his isn't just the disguise."

For the moment there was an awkward silence between the two.

"How are the wounds?"

"They will heal… but that one still hurts." Kuzan rubbed his knee "And it will probably never stop."

Silence fell again.

"Your resignation was disappointing. And a suprise. I expected you to push for your own agenda underneath my command."

"It would serve no purpose. You've won. The marines are yours to command, just as you always wished." A bitter smile appeared on the face of ex-admiral "My opinion of you has not changed though. You are rash fool, who does not know when to stop."

"And you are spineless idiot who always went too easy on the ones we hunt… but nevertheless, we served together long enough for it to matter in the end."

"I think we will both manage… especially with the draft. I heard you even got two Admirals out of it. I did not expect it to yeld such impressive results..."

"Aye..." Akainu raised himself from his seat, and walked slowly towards the window. "But that was just a beginning. With my new position, I can finaly do what I always wanted. The Great Pirate Era… it's end begins today, Kuzan." Fleet Admiral Sakazuki raised his bowl of sake in the blinding light of a dawn "The Era of Absolute Justice begins today." screaching noise of alarms echoed throught the entire Headquarters. "With this."

"They actually went along with it..." whispered Kuzan.

Breathing heavily, a marine rushed into the room. He seemed pale.

"Fleet Admiral Sakazuki! Silver Den-Den Mushi has received a signal! Admiral Kizaru is requesting a Buster Call to be deployed!" before he could continue, another two burst in.

"Request for Buster Call by Admiral Fujitora!" yelled the first and second did not fall far behind "Request for Buster Call by Admiral Ryokugyu!"

"Target?" Asked Sakazuki, already knowing the answer before hand.

"Mariejois!" yelled all three of present soldiers. Their voices echoed througth the room and were filled with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Indifference in Sakazuki's voice cut the air like a whip "Prepare thirty battleships. That order will be followed through. Burn Holy City of Mariejoa to the ground. The Admirals shall lead the strike themselfs."  
"Y-yes sir!" all three of them yelled out, leaving as soon as they could.

Kuzan shaked his head in disgust.

"Not even a question… had the marines became that mindlessly obedient, or had they always been like that?"

"Knowledge that you have law and justice on your side… makes decision making suprisingly easy." retorted Sakazuki

"What will you do now?"

"With the corrupt core gone… Justice, ultimately, shall prevail. Absolute Justice."

**Authors Note: And here we are. Not exactly the greatest work of literature ever, but it is a setup, after all. I dunno when follow up will appear. Hopefuly soon. For better or worse, I did proof reading on this one myself, so I am to blame for all mistakes made. You can send angry reviews by the conveniently placed button below.**


End file.
